Through Hardships To The Stars- Per Aspera Ad Astra
by LouchaArkos243
Summary: (AU small changes) Jaune Arc was never the strongest nor the smartest but his mindset and will is what made him who he his. Jaune has always dreamt of attending beacon academy all his life, so that he could train to become a hunter and pilot a hunter kataphrakt to help protect those who could not protect themselves. What is to come in the near future for him and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 _Its has been 25 years since the people of earth have ventured out into the solar system. With the increased research on the properties of dust and its various uses mankind was able to enhance and propel themselves into a new era of evolving technology. With this mankind used this new technology and ventured out into the uncharted place of space. What now stands today is the colonization of earth's moon, the planet mars and Venus. Or those where what they used to be known as, what now stands are the 4 kingdoms of remnant, Vacuo(Venus), Vale(Earth/original remnant), Atlas(Moon) And Mistrial(Mars). Together the kingdom's thrived for 5 years of peace but the very colonization of the kingdom's were built on the back of the faunus._

 _Tensions rose between the various the kingdom's, and soon war ensued. For 10 years the war was fought millions of lives lost of both faunus and humans, the war brought a new generation of military weapons the Kataphrakt. These mechanized suits forever changed the way battles were fought both in space and on the various planets. Most non hunter kataphrakts stood 15 feet tall usually equipped with a 75mm Rifle, a grenade launcher, a pistol and a combat knife. Although these are not what changed the war, it was the creation of the hunter kataphrakts most hunter kataphrakts were fully attuned to be extensions of hunters themselves and thus became lethal killing machines that could wipe out platoons of regular enemy soldiers. These are what drove fear into the hearts of many pilots. Nearing the end of the blood staining war an unknown alien species founds its way into the solar system it was the Grimm._

 _The Grimm had destroyed a mistrial outpost on phobos and had obliterated everything in it's path, they didn't discriminate against any living creature or person. The outpost on its last leg had sent out a distress signal out to all 4 kingdom's warning of them of what was to come, this had brought the war to a halt and allowed a time of peace to brew among the kingdoms so they could shift their focus on the alien threat before them._

 _For 10 years now the 4 kingdom's have been at war with the Grimm and the construction of hunter academies have given humanity a greater chance of fighting back against these foreign enemies, but humanity may have moved one step forward they have also fallen two steps back. A lack of compatible huntsmen to pilot the hunter mechs have left holes within the ranks of U.K.R.(United kingdom's of remnant) and the ever evolving Grimm species has made supply shipments and exploration Increasingly difficult for everyone. What lies ahead for humanity is unknown and the next class of graduating huntsmen and huntresses may need to answer the call of duty a lot sooner than they might think.  
_

* * *

 **Hello everyone this is going to be my very first story that i'm going to write I plan for this to be a decently long story And i hope you guys will enjoy this story. I'm going to try avoid using OC's because the main focus will be on Jaune and Pyrrha and the rest of everyone at beacon and so on. On another note this story came to me after reading a story published by Mr. Yarn ( you guys should go check him out btw) so just saying this will my own version of that story with a different design in mind. So for this fic the main places i will be pulling my information from will be from {RWBY, Aldnoah zero, Red rising, and other stories i have read} and of course other small things from the various animes i have seen. This will likely be shipping Arkos, maybe a bit of renora, white rose and bumblebee. So i hope you guys enjoy the story, by the time this chapter is up i will be working on the next chapter.**

 **^ Loucha out peace ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 I Want To Fade In Peace**

 **Hey guys loucha here bringing the next chapter, so i'm still debating on whether or not if i should give jaune a few new weapon set like from red rising or just keep his old weapon set with a few different mech shifts to it but we will see let me know all reviews are welcome feedback is feedback not much else to say but enjoy ^_^. Also to let you guys know jaune will have previous training and arua unlocked and i'm making it so that he was raised outside of nearby major cities. Just saying for other purposes- PS -"Hic Sunt Leones"**

"Argggh god dammit i really hate bulkheads" jaune mumbled to himself.

The rocking motion of the bulkhead was churning the stomach of jaune and the turbulence was only making it worse for him. All in all it wasn't a experience jaune was enjoying very much. However one thing that helped jaune keep his upchuck from being upchucked was the beautiful scenery of The forever fall forest. Jaune peered out the bulkhead window to see the sea of blood red trees. The beauty of it was mesmerizing to jaune and was allowing him to keep his mind off the battle raging within his body. What jaunes as well were the various kataphrakts escorting the bulkhead and the ones making their way to beacon academy.

What caught jaunes attention was the speaking of a holographic woman.

".."

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing a time of uncertainty , and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold your honor and protect the innocent. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

With jaunes mind off the focus of the forever fall forest and the speech, it occurred to him that his stomach was in turmoil.

"Oh shit… I think i'm gonna be sick!" Jaune said

Jaune tried to run to the nearest bathroom as fast as he could, and had almost successfully made until he tripped on his own two feet, without any way to stop himself from falling the only thing he could do was accept the situation for what it was, and thus came the upchuck.

Not only did he upchuck on the bulkhead for everyone to see, he ended up vomiting on a blonde brawlers brown shoes.

"ewwww…. you just ruined my new combat boots!" yelled the blonde brawler.

Luckily a red hooded girl was next to the short fused blonde and was able to deescalate the situation before it could get any worse.

All jaune could do was focus on not puking again and apologized to the blonde and red hooded brunette and made a b-line for the bathrooms as quickly as he could.

* * *

Jaune sprinted off the bulkhead as fast as his feet could carry him and began kissing the concrete floor.

"Oh land I am never ever leaving you again" Jaune said.

While jaune was busy kissing the ground and thanking the gods for allowing him to return to the solid ground, an explosion could be heard from afar and this caught jaunes attention.

"Do you have any idea of how much Dust you wasted you imbecile!" a white haired beauty screamed.

Just as jaune rounded the corner he saw a familiar red hooded brunette on the ground with soot on her face, and a white haired girl around the same height as the brunette also covered in soot.

Just as jaune was about to intervene for the red hooded girl the white haired beauty stormed off with the luggage that she could carry. [god why the hell do rich people have so many cloths]

Jaune approached the deflated girl and gave a helping hand

"Hey i'm jaune, nice to meet you again crater face.' Jaune said with a goofy smile on his face

'My names ruby not crater face" ruby replied back a bit flustered to be caught in the current situation she was in.

"Plus i wasn't the one who threw up on the bulkhead, vomit boy." ruby replied back playfully.

"Hey not all people are comfortable with flying you know." shot back jaune with a slight playful demeanor.

They both stared at eachother while a couples seconds of silence passed, until they bursted out with a laughing fit. Both jaune and ruby wiped a tear from their faces and started walking in the direction of the fountain that was just in their view. They walking in awkward silence until they came near the fountain.

"Sooo i got this thing." Ruby said as she pulled out her trusty crescent rose.

"Ahhhh watch where you swing that thing around and is that a scythe?" Jaune said

"Yep and it's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle.' Replied ruby with a big smile on her face.

"That pretty cool." Jaune said

"What do you have?" Ruby said

" well i got this sword and shield." Jaune replied as he unsheathed his razor and shield. Allowing the razor to uncoil and recoil back to its default shape.

The razor itself was of sleek design, the blade itself was pearl white with gold etching. At default use the razor was a 5 feet and a one handed double edged sword with a sea blue guard, light brown grip and button. Although when the switch on the razor was pressed the blade uncoiled and took shape the of a whip, the sword was able to do by sending electrical impulses throughout the swords circuits and allowed for the weapon to be changed into a slingblade and completely flexible as well. The Shield was given to him by his father that was used in the 10 year war, it was fully collapsible to a sheath for his razor. The design on the shield was jaunes family crest and had a white pearl like finish.

"Oh my god what is that sword." ruby said as she tried to grab the weapon from jaunes hand.

"This was one of the weapon that my father I made when i was a little bit younger he trained me to fight in the art of swordsmanship." replied jaune as he took a few steps to the side to dodge ruby.

"Oh please let me see it" ruby pleaded with jaune while trying to jump at jaune again.

"Maybe next time ruby." replied jaune as he sheathed the razor and collapsed the shield.

"Awww fine then." ruby said as she made a pouting face.

"By the way thanks for the help back there in the courtyard." ruby said the jaune with a small smile.

"No worries my mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune replied with a goofy grin.

"Hmph, hey where are we going?" ruby said

" I don't know i was following you….. you think there might be a directory some where." jaune said

* * *

As they ran towards the auditorium they made it just in time to see a man coming up to the microphone.

"Hey ruby over here I saved you a spot." yang said as she waved her hands to catch ruby's attention.

"Hey I gotta go I'll see you after the ceremony bye." Ruby said

"Hey wait where are you going Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to." jaune said as he sighed but it was too late he turned his attention to the man on the stage.

" My name is professor ozpin, I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. Ozpin looked among the crowd and found jaune. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." ozpin said.

" You will gather in the ballroom tonight and your initiation will begin tomorrow, be ready you are dismissed." Ms. Goodwitch said to all the students.

As ozpin finished up his speech jaune felt as those word were meant for him and they struck into jaunes core.

Jaune walked off to explore beacon a little more before it got too dark. He was very interested in what beacon had to offer for him.

As Jaune came out of the bathroom getting ready to go to sleep he passed by Ruby and the same blonde from the ship to see them talking to a black haired girl. Just as he was getting ready to knock out for the night he heard someone yell "can't you tell people are trying to go to sleep" He turned his head to see the white haired girl from the courtyard yelling at Ruby the black haired girl and the blonde. Jaune would have went to help but he was too tired and sleepy to do anything so he let it slide and allowed for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

Jean was awakened by energetic hyperactive orange haired girl who seem to be bugging or talking to a very calm black haired person yet what puzzled John the most was a fact that this man didn't seem bothered but the actions of the hyperactive teen. So Jaune decided the best course of action was too get ready for the rest of the day and prepare for initiation jaune had packed up his things and tidied up he went and followed the rest of students to the cafeteria. When he go to the cafeteria, he saw the bubbly girl from earlier chowing down and obliterating her plate pancakes. What once again caught his attention was the calm demeanor of the boy sitting next to hyperactive teen who was rambling on about something jaune couldn't hear her say. So Jaune decided to mind his own business and finished up his plate breakfast. After finishing up his breakfast jaune decided the best thing to do was go pick up his weapons from the locker room [storage rocket place] to prepare for Initiation.

As jaune pulled his weapons out from his locker he Couldn't help but overhear the conversation of a certain white haired Beauty and a redheaded Beauty.

"So pyrrha have you given it any thought and whose team you'll be joining up on today I'm sure everyone must be eager to join up with such a strong willed individual such as yourself.." weiss said to pyrrha

"I'm not quite sure I was just thinking of letting the chips fall where they may" pyrrha said to weiss

"Well i was thinking maybe we can be on a team together." weiss said

"Well that sounds grand." pyrrha said.

"This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now - we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now! Weiss thought to herself.

"You know what else sounds Grand me, jaune Arc nice to meet you." jaune said with his best smooth voice to both girls. (still cringy lol)

"Nice to meet you Jaune." pyrrha said as she waved her hand to jaune. Pyrrha felt a bit happy knowing that someone didn't recognize for being famous.

"Oh great you again!" weiss stated flatly to jaune.

"I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about forming teams, so maybe you guys play your cards right you guys can join up on team Arc." jaune stated while trying to be charming ( he's not haha at least not in this scene) while getting a little closer to pyrrha with the last statement and looking in her eyes. Pyrrha felt herself laugh to herself at the scene in front of her. She felt really happy being treated like a normal person for even the few seconds she was talking to jaune. She found it funny the way jaune was trying to be charming but she found it cute in her own way.

"Jaune is it do you have any idea on who you're talking to right now?" weiss asked jaune.

"Not in the slightest snow angel." jaune said with a small goofy smile.

"This is pyrrha [interject Hello again by pyrrha] she graduated top of her class at sanctum." weiss stated

"Never heard of it." Jaune said

"(sigh) She's won the Mistral Regional tournaments four years in a row, a new record I might add." weiss said with a small sassy attitude to jaune.

"The what?" Jaune asked

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box! Weiss exclaim to jaune. This allowed for the connection to be made in jaunes mind.

"That was you oh my god they only do that for star athletes and celebrities!" jaune somewhat yelled.

Pyrrha deflated a little bit as finally be recognized as famous.

"Yes that was me but sadly the cereal is not very healthy for you." pyrrha said with a fake smile. Jaune noticed this and was about to cheer the her up the best way he could when weiss said.

"Don't you see who she is and the kind of position she is in, do you really think that you are in a position to ask her to be on your team." weiss said to jaune

Just as jaune was about to say something to weiss pyrrha cut in.

"Actually I think you would make a great leader Jaune." pyrrha said to jaune while putting on a hand on his shoulder and giving jaune a real smile.

Jaune felt his heart race a little when pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his right to see her big bright emerald eyes. He smiled and thanked her what she said. At the same moment weiss did see the little "moment" jaune and pyrrha had and was about to say something when the intercom went off.

All first-year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation. I repeat all first-year students please report to beacon for initiation.

the three students looked at each other gave a nod and decided to put their conversation to the side.

" well looks like it's time for the start of our journey." jaune said to the girls who were right besides him walking out of the locker room.

"Let's see what's in store for us." jaune said to himself.

 **And end well guys this is going to be the end of the first chapter sorry if it's a bit slow next chapter is going to be the construction of the teams and a confrontation with in the forest with a bit of a Twist to it maybe we might see some of the kataphrakts in action maybe we won't. but let me know what you guys think of everything that I'm doing so far and if there any changes that you guys don't like or the changes you guys want to see don't forget to review. all feedback is feedback so yeah guys i'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow i might not upload for a few days because of my college examen coming up but i will do my best to upload chapters when i can. Without further adu.**

 **Loucha out peace ^_^-HIC SUNT LEONES**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 Let Justice Be Done Through The Heavens Fall**

 **Hey guys loucha here so i just finished uploading chapter 2 and yes i know that it failed to have really little action scene and other stuff but im gonna try to add the better parts of the story also with the information on the kataphrakts and other various things. So i want to apologise in advance incase my character development is not the greatest being the fact that this is my first fanfic and all. But i will attempt to do my best on trying to develop jaune and pyrrha. Another note the grimm in this Universe will be slightly different from the ones from the show. So my plan is to have some species of grimm a lot bigger to the point where it take about 15 to 30 military (basic) kataphrakts to take down one grimm. But the bigger grimm can also spawn smaller ones like the ones from the show so that when our hero's fight on the ground it seems more realistic i hope this all makes sense. Most grimm that are on the other planets come from space rocks that have grimm pods (seeds) that allow the grimm to spawn on the planets and moons. Also note that sooner or later the kataphrakts will come into probably after this chapter or 2. And now i'm starting to ramble great well i hope this gave you guys and girls a little bit more information on what the universe and story sort of has planned for jaune and pyrrha also i might do time skips, but nothing important. So with all that said i'll take my leave and let you guys read the story. Once again Loucha is out peace ;-; -PS** **audentes fortuna juvat**

* * *

As jaune, pyrrha, and weiss made their way to the cliffs, jaunes was thinking to himself what sort of test they were going to put through and how where the teams supposed to be made. Many questions were running through jaunes head before he realized it they were already at the cliffs. Jaune shook his head mentally, to get his attention back in reality.

Pyrrha was thinking to herself as they walked to the cliffs, and was mentally preparing herself for the test to come. She knew herself that this wasn't going to be a cakewalk but she had a nagging feeling telling her to be extra cautious today in the forest. After she felt like she had done all her mental checks about everything she turned her attention to a certain blonde boy. Jaune she thought who was he, was he really ready to be here at this school. Now pyrrha herself was not one to be conceited or anything of the sort but she kinda felt that jaune might have bitten off more than he could chew. Now that she carefully looked at him he his weapons caught her attention especially the sword wrapped around right arm and the kite shield or his left arm. He walked with a sense of pride and confidence and not the type she saw him act with in the locker room. No this was different he gave off a air of seriousness and edge as a hunter ready to snap at any prey caught in his traps. Once they arrived at the cliffs the small group went to their own launching pads and awaited for ozpin to speak.

" Welcome to all those that are here today. For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said as he scanned the group of teens.

"Many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, let me put those rumors to rest. You will all be given teammates today." said to the students

This caused a few murmurs among the crowd of teens, until ozpin spoke up again.

" These teammate will be with for the rest of your time at this school, so it is in your best interest that you pair up with someone you work well with…. With that being said the first person you make eye contact after you land will be your partner for the next 4 years at beacon."

"See i told you" jaune heard the hyperactive orange haired girl say to the green monk.

Jaune interest was piqued at hearing the design for having a partner, he started thinking who he could potential be with. He definitely would not prefer weiss even though she was a beautiful snow angel, ruby didn't seem like a bad candidate either but jaune took one look at the overprotective blonde and thought otherwise against the idea. He was about to give up and just roll the dice on this one until a certain redhead popped into his mind. Jaune had nothing against her, she beautiful, strong and looked like she could hold her own, jaune let this idea roll through his head, for a few second before ozpin spoke up again.

"After you have paired up you are to make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition do not hesitate to destroy anything within your path…..or you will die."

"You will be graded and monitored throughout the course of your initiation although none of the staff will intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, that will contain relics. Each pair will choose a relic, they will bring it back to the cliff and guard it as well as guard yourself. You will be graded appropriately."

"Any questions?".

"One kid raised his hand sir if i may ask wh-?"

"Good… now take your positions."

Jaune readied himself and made sure to check his weapons were ready for combat.

He thought to himself "armor up and functioning, shield ready and razor set to uncoil." As Jaune mentally prepared himself he uncoiled the razor allowing it to be in it's whip from and proceeded to wrap the razor around his chest for easier accessibility.

He looked to his right and saw the first 4 students being launched into the sky by the pad beneath them. So he bent his knees centered his gravity and prepared for his turn. *thunk*...*thunk*...*thunk*. Jaune closed his eyes and steadied his breathing… *thunk*, and he was off.

Jaune opened his eye the moment the launch pad had went off. He was flying through the air and it felt exhilarating. The wind is his hair the view of the forest and just everything to jaune was breathtaking. He heard shotgun shells and turned to his right to see the blonde using her gauntlets to propel herself and slow down her velocity. What next caught his attention was the green monk using his weapons to hunker down onto a tree branch and flip using it to send him to the trunk of a big tree. He stuck his weapon into the trunk and let himself spiral down the base of the trunk so he could reach the ground safely.

Before jaune new it, he had reached the peak of his arc and now gravity was coming into play. Jaune scanned the nearby trees he was approaching. He uncoiled the razor from his torso and let it take form of his slingblade, next he opened up his shield and pumped aura into it. Jaune used this to smash through a few of the thicker trees. When jaune made contact with the first tree he blasted right through it, creating a serious amount of chips and splinters. Jaune then used the crook of the slingblade to hook onto a thick branch and used his momentum to slow himself down and launch himself towards a new branch. He did a couple of times until his momentum was low and final jabbed his slingblade into the trunk and allowed gravity to take him down the side of the tree. He landed with a solid umph and dusted off his hoodie and armor.

Pyrrha had landed into a tree watching jaune and the other students make their descent towards the ground and to say the least she was taken by back the amount of fluidity jaune had taken with his landing strategy. Pyrrha decided to make her way towards jaunes positions since he was the closest to her. So she readied her weapons jumped off the tree and made her way towards the nearest ally there was.

"Damn that was fucking awesome gotta try that again someday." jaune said.

He looked around and decided to try to keep a low profile not wanting to attract unwanted attention towards himself. He recoiled his razor back to its default form, kept his shield up and proceeded to scan the area incase there was any ally nearby.

As he was walking he heard a russell in the bush to his right. He prepared his sword ready to strike down whatever was hiding behind the thicket. Just as he was in the motion of striking down his sword upon his prey what surprised his was the metal clank he heard right in front of him. He angled his to the side to see a bronze shield blocking the oncoming attack and looked to see pyrrha nikos holding her weapon milo. Surprised filled both their faces as they made eye contact, but they both relaxed at the sight of each other knowing they weren't alone anymore and had the protection of one another.

"What in the hell pyrrha you scared the living shit out of me."

"I'm sorry, i didn't think that i would have ran into you" [so quickly she thought to herself.] (hehe)

"No it's fine you just startled me i guess we're partners now aren't we." jaune replied with a slight grin.

"I guess we are." pyrrha said as she smiled back towards jaune.

Jaune raised his fist to signal for a fist bump and pyrrha didn't hesitate to give back the notion.

"Alright let's get moving" jaune stated

"North is going to be in that direction considering we were launched from the west side of the cliffs."

"Alright then let's get moving then jaune, let's see if you can keep up" pyrrha said as she sprinted off using a small amount of aura to boost her speed.

"Hey that's cheating you little ahh." jaune cried out but it was too late pyrrha had already gotten a head start.

After jaune had caught up to pyrrha the both decided that they could use a break considering they had been walking/running for the past hour. They came up to a nearby stream and tested the water before deciding it was safe to drink. Jaune scooped out the area of the lake to make sure him and pyrrha were safe from any grimm. So far they had only encountered a few beowulf's and two ursa. So far things weren't going to badly. Jaune felt like they were nearing the temple he could feel it.

* * *

 **Back with ozpin and glynda**

"Well it looks like the last pair of partners were formed" goodwitch said to ozpin.

She was looking at her screen as yang and blake had just finished up taking down a small pack of ursa.

"Indeed you're right glynda."

"They should reach the temple before 3 o'clock, by the way what did you use for relics this year"

Ozpin did not reply to glynda and seemed to study the tablets with great interest looking at a certain pair within view of the cameras.

* * *

After jaune and pyrrha had a small 10 min rest they saw a small pack of beowulf's approaching the lower side of the stream and decided it was best to hide inside the small cave that was nearby. As they quietly made their way towards the cave, jaune had picked up a small thick stick and used his sword and rock to ignite the stick to act as a torch.

Once they were inside the cave pyrrha felt as though something was off, almost like they were being watched. She turned to scan the cave and right in front of her, not more than 15 feet in front of her laid a 10 foots long deathstalker. She tried to get jaunes attention without making to much noise but it was a little too late.

:Jaune don't make any sud-."

Jaune had turned to tell pyrrha the cost was clear so they could leave the creepy cave but as he turned jaune had stepped on bone and snapped it in half. As he did the sound of the bone echoed throughout the cave awaking the deathstalker.

"Oh shit." was all jaune could mumble before him and pyrrha were swatted out of the cave and sent sprawling into the river out side.

"Damn that hurt…. Pyrrha are you okay?

"Yes i'm fine jaune a bit bruised but i'm fine."

"That deathstalker is gonna be a bit of a problem though." jaune stated.

Jaune was thinking on what they could do to defeat the deathstalker, he knew that him and pyrrha were not in a completely shit hole but he also knew that the both of them would not be able to handle a grimm this size by themselves.

The creature let out deafening roar that caused both huntsmen in training to cover their ears.

"Jaune we have to do something, any ideas."

"I'm thinking about it right now." jaune said as he sidestepped the claw that was coming his way. He slashed his razor at the grimms claw and made a small chip in the armor

Pyrrha had decided to switch milo into riffle form and took a couple of shots at the deathstalker. Most shots just pounced off the armor of the stalker and just managed to piss the grimm off even more now. Jaune had decided that playing defense was there best shot at staying alive. Jaune had gotten close to pyrrha to ensure their defense was up together.

The grimm gave no leeway on its attacks on the two huntsmen, it thrashed and tried to grab one of the huntsmen but its attack were not making any connections.

It used it tail to jab into the blonde huntsmen but the boy used his shield to block the attack.

"Pyrrha…. I have an idea but it might sound a little crazy." jaune yelled to pyrrha while dodging and swing his razor at the grimm taking a small chunk offs it armor.

"Anything is better than nothing jaune." she stated while dodging the stalkers deadly stinger. She shot off a few more rounds at the grimm.

"Ok then the next time the death stalker tries to hit one of us with its stinger we need to jump and time ourselves correctly, so that when we block the stinger with our shield we are launched in the sky." jaune said as he rolled to his left to avoid the poisonous stinger.

"seriously …. Its sure beats the hell out of staying in this situation." pyrrha said as she blocked a claw coming her way and decided to jab at it.

"Alright get closer to me then." jaune said as he made his way closer to pyrrha while dodging the incoming attacks and trying to hurt the creature as well. Once they were close together the ran towards the beast at equal speed as to not lose eachother. Jaune had jumped in the air and sliced his razor straight into the eye of the deathstalker while pyrrha had blocked the incoming attack meant for jaune,

They jumped onto the face of the grimm and launched themselves in the air. just as the beast had prepared to use its stinger on them once again. Jaune and pyrrha linked arms and prepared their shields for the incoming attack. Just as they made the high peak of their jump the stinger made contact with their shields and had sent them flying north into the sky.

* * *

 **And scene for now.  
**

 **So guys let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I know the action was a little bit stale and all but i never written a story like this before, so i apologize let me know if you guys think if i'm rushing certain parts of the story so that way io can make some changes and slow it down but if you guys like what i'm doing don't hesitate to ask or say something. Next chapter the whole gang will meet up and take down some grim but will it just be the deathstalker or more by the way changing the combat so no nevermore maybe we shall see. So yeah guys the next chapter will be upload when i can work on it but hopefully you do not have to wait long. Don't forget to review plz feed back would be very helpful with all that said until next chapter.**

 **Sayonara-loucha out peace \;-;/**

 **Ps** **audentes fortuna juvat**


End file.
